M1A2 Abrams
The M1A2 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. Being featured mainly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, briefly in ''Modern Warfare 2'' and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The first sighting is during "Charlie Don't Surf" after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1A2s pass outside. The next one is during The Bog where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during "War Pig" where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1A2 can be seen destroying both buildings and insurgents and, at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during "Shock and Awe" where M1A2 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armor and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. Multiplayer The Abrams tank is seen in the multiplayer map "Ambush" where it is on the main road, it is also seen in "Bog" where a destroyed Abrams is seen in the middle of the battlefield. Known Abrams Tanks *Warpig Gallery Ambushmapimage.jpg|The tanks in Ambush Warpig.png|Warpig Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1A2 Abrams returns in Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them, owned by Shadow Company, can be seen in "Just Like Old Times". Unlike the Abrams tanks in Call of Duty 4, the M1A2 in the Modern Warfare 2 campaign are just there for show. An M1A2 also appears in the Museum level, but cannot be destroyed. Appearance in Campaign M1A2 Abrams appear occasionally throughout the campaign. Numerous Abrams tanks and Bradley fighting vehicles can be seen defending the Washington Monument evacuation site during the Battle of Washington, and radio chatter indicates that another Abrams unit is attempting to defend the Capitol Building. One is seen right outside the temporary shelter in Of Their Own Accord but is destroyed by Javelin missiles under Russian armed forces control. Another is seen destroyed later on when the player mounts a Black Hawk Helicopter to take out the SAM sites. ;Friendly *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" ;Hostile *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are only there for show but the one on Bailout is destroyed and can be used for cover. It can be used in most Objective based games as there is a flag or bomb site nearby. *Invasion *Bailout *Fuel Known Abrams Tanks *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The M1A2 Abrams appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon. Gallery File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The Abrams in Force Recon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The player can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Gallery File:Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. File:Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. File:Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. File:Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M1A2 Abrams returns in Modern Warfare 3 and is seen exclusively in the Delta Force campaign, reprising a more active role than in Modern Warfare 2. Appearance in Campaign M1 Abrams tanks play a large part in the mission Goalpost, in which the player helps escort Rhino One, Two and Three through the mission. After Rhino Three is destroyed, when the turret gunner of Rhino Two is killed by an enemy sniper, Frost is forced man the minigun in his place. When the two remaining tanks travel through a parking garage, Rhino Two's weight causes the tank to fall through multiple floors, forcing the crew to vacate the disabled vehicle. Rhino One is later destroyed by a warhead. Multiplayer A destroyed M1 Abrams can be seen in the map Dome. Known Abrams Tanks *Rhino One *Rhino Two *Rhino Three *Rhino Four *Rhino Five *Rhino Six Tank on Dome.jpg|The Abrams tank on Dome. Trivia *At the end of War Pig, after the T-72 is destroyed and the player must head for the LZ, they can jump onto the front of the tank and then onto its turret. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *If the player stands too close to the Abrams when it fires its main gun in Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 they will experience the same sound effect of a flashbang and later on if standing too close when it gets destroyed they will die. *None of the M1 tanks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 seem to have personnel manning the machine guns. *In Shock and Awe, if the player shoots the Abrams with their Mk 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. *Also, if the player glitches out of the map with an RPG-7 in Shock and Awe, runs back to the bridge where the Abrams are and shoots them, they will still get the "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated" message. *On the PS3 (confirmed), the tanks will not blow up regardless what the player does with them. *It is possible to climb on top of the Abrams tank in the Museum in Modern Warfare 2. *The column of Abrams in "Shock and Awe" is endless. *There are several Abrams on the multiplayer map Invasion. *There is a tank under the name "Tirpitz", this is a reference to a level from the original Call of Duty. *In "Goalpost" it should be noted that the M1 Abrams are practically immune to the T-90 fire whereas the T-90s are easily obliterated by the American armored vehicles. *It should also be noted that the M1 Abrams in Modern Warfare 3 has a different design than its Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 counterparts. In Modern Warfare 3, it has a new color design and the turret's machine gun is no longer an M2 .50 cal machine gun, but an M134 Minigun. *The only time the player ever see's the inside of an Abrams is during Goalpost. *''Modern Warfare 3'' is the only game in the Modern Warfare series where the Abrams has an interior. Unlike the previous games, there is nothing inside the Abrams, but only that you can see through it. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles